Joseph DeMarco
Joseph DeMarco was the owner of the Dot ConneXion expo and a close associate of Lucky Quinn and the Chicago South Club. Physical appearance Joseph DeMarco was a Caucasian male with a bald head and a small-trimmed bit of facial hair. He wears black glasses and has earrings in both of his ears. Biography Joseph DeMarco was Lucky Quinn's business manager and the handler in charge of running the Club's human trafficking ring on Quinn's behalf. He appeared in the mission "Bottom of the Eighth", being interrogated by police. He was present at Quinn's auction, where he was briefly seen by Aiden Pearce before departing into a room. The auction was shut down when Pearce contacted the police who raided the premises. After a series of investigations on the ring exposing many of the buyers who escaped the police, Pearce tracked DeMarco down to his apartment and spied on him through CTOS. The police had already arrived, but were corrupt officers on Lucky Quinn's payroll, who were instructed to protect DeMarco and take him to a safehouse by the waterside to leave Chicago. Pearce, however, followed the police convoy and took down DeMarco before he could flee the city, dismantling the human trafficking ring and freeing Poppy and the other girls in the process. Criminal record Joseph DeMarco's records indicated he was charged for various crimes, including perjury, conspiracy, and solicitation of murder. However, by the events of Watch Dogs, he was acquitted of all those charges. He died after the events of the game.http://dotconnexion.ubi.com/ Behind the scenes DeMarco's character first appears in the E3 2012 demo, where he is an assassination target. In the mission called "DeMarco Assassination", Aiden Pearce meets with Jordi Chin at the Dot ConneXion expo, who he tells about his plans to kill DeMarco. DeMarco's men catch wind of Pearce's presence and try to stop him from leaving the expo until DeMarco himself arrives. As part of his death in the demo, DeMarco received a memorial to his death on the home page of Dot ConneXion website, which in itself is a viral advertising alternate reality game. Trivia *Joseph DeMarco's CTOS profile as it appears in A Risky Bid: **Business Manager for Quinn, Sold latest art sculpture for $12 million, Occupation: Owner of Dot ConneXion. *Joseph DeMarco is one of the first people known to have died in Watch Dogs. *In the mission "Planting a Bug", a computer can be hacked showing an email sent from Iraq. Iraq appears to have been trying to conspire with DeMarco to betray Quinn, and in return DeMarco would become Iraq's "main man". *Waiters in an art show have been seen wearing a box with a QR Code that leads to http://dotconnexion.ubi.com/.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcMRkyoHKeA#t=166 Watch Dogs: E3 2012 demo] *DeMarco can be seen in the game in the VIP room at May stadium during the tutorial mission, with a cap on. *DeMarco appeared in game as the last target for the human traffic investigation side missions. Aiden Pearce needs to fight through police who are escorting Demarco and take him down. When the mission is finished, achievement 'Revoking Client Privileges' is unlocked. *Despite the fact that DeMarco can be killed at any time after the auction, a news report during the final credits shows him being arrested while a reporter says that he plead guilty along with "many other high ranking businessmen" of human trafficking. This, along with the fact that the message received by one of the policemen escorting Demarco, implying that the mission happens before Quinn's death, suggests that Demarco survived his assassination attempt, only to be convicted of human trafficking. Sources *dotconnexion website *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xU7WGAJPRRw Watch Dogs: E3 2012 demo] References de:Joseph Demarco Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Human Traffic Investigation Category:Chicago South Club Category:Deceased Category:Unseen characters Category:Antagonists